


Don't bring it up

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not a time I'd like to remember.





	Don't bring it up

Our story begins a month after Benjy Fenwick and Gabrielle Delacour first met. Gabrielle is at Benjy's house.

Benjy asked, "Do you remember how we first met, my love?"

Gabrielle moaned. "Don't bring it up."

Benjy smirked. "You were drunk on firewhiskey and I was trying to persuade you not to have another."

Gabrielle sighed. "I was upset, okay? After I lost my job, I needed to drown my sorrows." 

Benjy chuckled. "Well, you definitely drowned them that's for sure."

Gabrielle smiled. "But, I'm glad I met you. If I hadn't been zere zat night, I wouldn't 'ave met you; mon amour."

Benjy grinned. "You're absolutely right and I wouldn't change a thing about how we met for the world. This past month with you has been the best month of my life."

Gabrielle playfully hit him and giggled. "Ditto."


End file.
